


我的小年下病人—下

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: moonsun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122





	我的小年下病人—下

認識我家年下倉鼠到現在整整三個月，在這三個月裡也了解到她很多的事情。令我最震驚的莫過於她的職業，原來她是某國際珠寶公司的首席設計師，簡直與她呆萌的外表天壤之別，她也說過她從小父母都在設計這一範疇工作，所以她小時候經常接觸，對設計有興趣，長大就得到總裁的賞識，最後就在那個公司工作。

她工作的時間沒有限制，也不用經常坐在辦公室裡，聽說這是她的總裁對她很好才會有這樣的福利。當我認識她第二天的時候就把她帶到醫院去。

「來，人蓄無害的小倉鼠。」我指著她介紹給惠真和輝人。

她們三個不解地看著我，表示疑惑。

「女朋友。」我只好直白地說出來。

她們聽完我的話後都恍然大悟，我身旁的女朋友一臉嬌羞地看著我，默默地用著小手從背後輕打了我一下，因為我這麼直接讓她不知所措。

「所以你昨天就像個瘋子一直笑，幸好不是有病。」惠真在旁diss我。

「她叫安惠真，是我大學同學。」

「在旁的是她老婆，比你小，叫丁輝人。」我指著惠真旁邊的輝人介紹給星伊知道。

「你們好，我叫文星伊。」星伊笑容滿臉，但她的緊張我卻看在眼裡。

「嗨！星伊歐膩。」輝人笑的時候會出現自己的酒窩，是一個很可愛的女生。

她們三個就不斷地聊天，反正就是我的糗事被兩個損友說出，然後星伊就看著我不自覺的嘲笑了我起來，然而我什麼都插不了嘴，就這樣她們因為我的功勞就慢慢熟絡了起來。

.

感覺她們笑我的時候就是昨天的事，明明過了三個月的時間，可能是因為我太幸福的關係吧。

「幸福的日子過得總是快。」別人經常這麼說。

「星伊，為什麼當初你會來看病。」我突然心血來潮想起。

「相思病，不是早就和歐膩說了嗎？」

「呀！你這個倉鼠就會油膩！」我輕推了一下小年下的額頭。

「當初在醫院門口看見你，之後追問周圍的人才知道你是醫生，之後就想嘗試一下我從網絡學回來的技術。」

「可是沒有料到歐膩飢渴到立刻把我打包回家...」

我緊緊盯著旁邊的人。認識星伊一個星期後我就發現她沒有我想像中的怕生，相反地她會對我油膩，甚至會調戲我。有時候我會想，到底是我把她騙回來，還是她把我給騙了。

「呃...呃...我意思是說歐膩很...」還沒說完我直接親上她的嘴，不讓她有說話的機會。

我退去她的嘴唇，像沒有發生任何事的反駁道。

「對啊，飢渴到要傳送調教影片的網址給人。」

「那...那是失誤！」我的反駁戰術成功。

「是我大人有大量，換作其他人，你早就把她們給嚇跑了。」我用著高高在上的語氣笑著說。

「以我的顏值...才不會呢！」她慌張得傲嬌屬性都跑了出來。

我突然一個轉身壓倒她，雙手撐在她的頭旁邊，強制她與我的視線接觸。

「是不是我太寵你，你就這麼不禮貌？」我冷冷地看著她，心想著是時候讓她變乖了。

「...」她只顧著看我，怕是嚇到不敢出聲。

「長膽子了嘛，我問你話也不回答？」我直接粗魯地抓住她雙手往她頭上一放，用桌上的領帶綁住她。

「不...不是...歐膩...」

我沒有回應她的話，只是從桌子的抽櫃裡拿出假陽具帶上，我們家裡有不同的玩具並不奇怪。自從星伊不小心發了那個色情連結後，我發現她喜歡看調教的片子，這三個月來，我們床事可沒少做。

我扶著假陽具在小穴出面不停上下摩擦，有時侯插進一點點再退出來，因為我沒有做過多的前戲，所以我並沒有立刻整個插了進去。

「歐...膩...」看見她這麼無辜的樣子讓我更想欺負她，讓她向我跪地求饒。

我下身持續重複上下摩擦的動作，而我的左手食指放在小山丘的山峰上，並沒有像平時揉揉它，而是輕輕的碰觸，再慢慢用溫暖的舌尖舔了一下。星伊的密道已經充滿水份，等待我的進入。

「給我張大你的雙腿。」我嚴肅的命令道。

星伊把腿張到最大，我暫停了身下的動作，雙手壓著她的大腿，讓她差不多翻身似的，這樣可以讓星伊看清楚等會的抽插動作。我毫無憐憫地用力進入那密道，沒有停下的動作，不斷地向最頂點衝撞，為求身下人發出哀號聲。

「啊...不要...會壞的...」星伊不禁流下淚水，苦苦哀求我，同時也把我插進小穴的動作看得一清二楚。

「要...要去了...」星伊腿心不斷流出了黏稠的液體，但我並沒有理會星伊已達到高潮，只是一直頂撞著那個洞穴。

「啊...歐膩...不要...」當假陽具和花穴交合時，水聲不斷，伴隨著星伊的叫喊聲，一切的一切都令我感到興奮。當星伊達到第三次高潮的時候，我慢慢拔出假陽具，並塞到星伊的口中。

「給我舔乾淨。」我看著晶瑩剔透的液體在星伊的嘴旁，想像到她口腔全是她自己的蜜汁便感到刺激，想再一次蹂躪她的身體。

當星伊乖乖地把蜜液舔光，假陽具上只剩下她的唾液時，我拿出了跳蛋和電動按摩棒。星伊下身早已因為高潮而變得濕潤，我把跳蛋開啟放進甬道裡面，在把電動按摩棒調至最高推進甬道，讓按摩棒進去的同時令跳蛋可以更深入小穴。

「不行...歐膩...我要壞了...」跳蛋的活躍和按摩棒的震動，兩重刺激令星伊噴出大量愛液，然而身體的反應並沒有停了下來，身體不停地顫抖著，下身也開始不受大腦反應的動了起來，可是這並沒有讓我滿意。我開始用力抽動震動的按摩棒，每一次的抽插都會伴隨著噴出的愛液，令床單上有不少的水漬。

「啊...哈啊...」再一次的高潮，這都是意料之內。

「趴著。」我解開領帶並拿出了按摩棒，而跳蛋則因為按摩棒離開時接觸到敏感點，令星伊不止地噴水的時候就出來了。

星伊慢慢地轉身趴著，可是剛才讓我不停地折磨，雙腿不住地顫抖和發軟，不停的喘氣聲在我耳邊環繞。

我再次將腰上戴著的假陽具插進星伊體內，雙手則一左一右揉著她的柔軟，因為過大的抽插動作，以致兩邊的渾圓都前後晃動，在揉的時候，手指玩弄著乳頭，等到頂端。

「歐膩...不要...拜託...」

「不准反抗！」我啪的一聲打在她屁股上。

舌頭也沒閒著，在星伊的背上舔了一下，再打了一下屁股。

「啊...嗯...」嬌喘著、呻吟著。

那小人兒被我的舉動令身體更加敏感，肉體的顫抖更為顯現，我退去一隻手，從星伊前面去達小穴的上方，把弄著那小豆，同時的抽動和小豆的挑逗令星伊再一次洪水噴發。

當然我沒有打算饒過她，我放過小豆來到肚子下方按揉著，那個地方能促進高潮的快感，果然沒錯，花穴滲出了不少的愛液，床單早已濕透了，我慢慢拔出假陽具。

「嗯哈...歐膩...」那個癱軟無力的小人兒已經累斃了，閉著雙眼準備入睡。

「乖，先洗澡。」我抱著她。

「嘀嗒嘀嗒—」從小穴內流出的蜜汁不斷，順著她的身體滴落在地板上，洗手間的路上全是一灘灘的水漬。


End file.
